


Baby Brother

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Grief/Mourning, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Kol deserved better, Mystic Gang's hypocrisy, Not Mystic Falls Gang Friendly, Post Kol's Death, Revenge for Kol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: Caroline finds Klaus after he gets out of the Gilbert's living room.~She now doubted coming was a good idea, she didn’t think he would hurt her but he seemed to have lost all the kindness he had demonstrated earlier.“If you came to beg for your friends’ lifes, don’t bother,” he said coldly.
Relationships: (kinda) Klaroline, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers :
> 
> I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its spinn offs.
> 
> English is not my birth language, notify me if you see any mistakes please

When Caroline got back into the Gilbert household, the first thing she noticed was that Kol’s body was gone, one way or another, Klaus had taken him. 

It was weird, she had just lost Tyler, again, and still it wasn’t him she saw when she closed her eyes. No, it was Klaus, the look on his face when she first arrived in the house he was trapped in, the way his eyes wouldn’t leave his brother’s body. For the first time, Klaus Mikaelson, the immortal hybrid had seemed broken, she had never seen him that vulnerable before. 

For some reason she didn’t go home when she left, she let her feet guide her to the Mikaelson mansion. She didn’t really know why she had come here, she stood in front of the door for a long time, debating whether she should enter or not. If only she knew what had pushed her to come here. 

But truth was, she did know. She had come because he had seemed so helpless, and still he had shown some kind of mercy, for her. She saw his face once again, his sister was on an island, his older brother was God knows where, she just didn’t want him to be alone. 

She entered slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. The mansion was completely in the dark, no lights were on and she had to follow his heartbeat to find him. He was in a living room, there wasn’t any source of light in this room either but her eyes had had the time to get used to it. He was sitting in the darkness, an empty drink in hand, he looked into nothingness and behind him was a coffin, probably the one he had put his brother into.

He knew she was there, the way his jaw clenched didn’t leave any doubt about that. She now doubted coming was a good idea, she didn’t think he would hurt her but he seemed to have lost all the kindness he had demonstrated earlier. 

“If you came to beg for your friends’ lifes, don’t bother,” he said coldly. “The head start I gave to the puppy is all you’ll get from me, I assure you that the Gilberts will suffer more than what they can even imagine, but I’ll keep them alive, I wouldn’t want to suffer from the Hunter’s curse ? And since dear Elena seems to believe her humanity is worth so much, she shall never have it. I’m going to kill every single person they ever loved and torture them until they die, which, I’m afraid, will never happen for the doplegänger.”

She didn’t come to pick up a fight, but anger still boiled in her veins. How could he ?! He had already taken so much from Elena and Jeremy, how could he want them to suffer even more ?!

“You’re unbelievable ! You’re the bad guy, remember ?! You killed the mayor, Jenna, the hybrids, God you even killed Elena ! Are you really going to pursue the decimation ?!”

He laughed, a laugh that had nothing to do with the one she had heard before at the pageant, this one was cold, insensitive. 

“I’m the bad guy ?” he chuckled. “Yes I killed Tyler’s mother and the hybrids, but was I supposed to let them get rid of me ? Should I have let Tyler believe he could try to kill me without having to face any repercussion ? And I killed poor Jenna and Elena to unbid my wolf part, but tell me, how many people died so dear Elena can be human again ? How is it any different ?” he asked, rising. “You all tried to kill me, awoke Mikael, planned to get rid of me even today ! And still, I let your little friends live, for you !” He looked like a mad man, but she listened to what he was saying, letting the words sink in. “I let you distract me when I knew it was your sole purpose. I didn’t avenge Finn’s death because he was ready to kill us all and he wanted to die, but Kol ?”

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, he owned them, not ashamed the least to expose his face deformed by the pain.

“Kol wanted to live,” his whisper was barely audible without her vampire hearing. “He wanted to learn all he could and to teach hundreds of witches all around the world. He wanted to have fun, to go to the theater and to dance at balls, to throw stupid wishes in the fire at every Christmas. He wanted attention, to feel like he was truly a part of the family. He should have had it all, he was finally free, we didn’t have to run anymore or to stay away from the spotlight. He wasn’t supposed to go back into that coffin !” anger showed through the original’s tears, he looked right into her eyes and her soul. “He was my baby brother, Caroline, and I assure you, they will pay for his death.”

He turned, his eyes going to the coffin Kol had probably spent decades in. She waited, not moving and asking herself if he wasn’t right, had the roles been reversed, how would they have acted ? 

“Get out,” he said after a minute of silence, his voice was low but it didn’t take away any of his authority and after a short hesitation she found herself obeying. 

Her past year as a vampire was spinning in her head as she walked back to her home. All she had done in only a year of vampirism was already unbelievable, what would it be after a thousand years ? Then she thought about what Kol’s death implied, how many vampires were dead ? With Finn they didn’t know, but this time… Elena had just knowingly committed a genocide.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched those episodes and I just had to write about it, because the Originals' reaction is just not okay in those episodes, they were all supposed to raise Hell on Earth to avenge their brother. 
> 
> Tell me what you think


End file.
